


late night overthinking

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, hes not really there but yeah, like in the middle of those 2 weeks, this is in the middle of like ep2, this is purely about violet overthinking her position as leader nd marlon bein like lmaoooo loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Violet ponders about her position as the new leader, haunted by regret from the night it all went wrong.
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	late night overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> this feels like the type of fic you'd find after ep2 was released nd i may be a bit late to this whole violet-insecure-about-being-leader thing but here we are ! this is just a drabble so this wont be on tumblr or anythin 
> 
> and marlon is dead, not a ghost or anything, its just her thoughts. no she cannot speak to ghosts

Christ, Violet doesn’t know what to do.

It’s barely been a few days since Marlon was buried and Clementine and AJ dug their metaphorical roots into the school, warning of war and promising help. And while the school is quiet now, almost like a ghost-town with everyone sleeping in the dorm building, Violet knows they’re all fine.

Still, she wonders. Leans her head back against the seat and closes her eyes, breathing deeply. Really, their lives depend on her now. On her decisions and the map and notebook in front of her, a poorly shaven pencil almost rolling off the desk. It reminded her of the times before the walkers hit, where she stayed up late and forced her eyes open to work on the remaining parts of her essays and projects. 

The room makes her feel caged. She can’t leave yet, even if it’s way past the bedtime and the moon shines so bright, it almost feels like being in the shade of a sunny day.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself, pushes her feet against the floor and rolls her chair back to the desk. She flips through the notebook, finds the page she needs and taps the tip of the pencil against the fragile, light brown paper, trying to find the words. Just write something, she supposes, anything is better than what she’s doing now.

She can imagine Marlon standing by her side, hands on his hips as he often did when he was upset. “Jeez,” he’d say. “And you said I was a shit leader. Let’s see you do it, then.”

And it’s true, she thinks, forcing herself to scribble down the amount of fish they got today. She wasn’t doing a good job. She was absolutely shit at being a leader. But as her head turns and eyes narrow to check if he’s standing next to her after all, she thinks, _at least I didn’t trade my best-fucking-friends for my own safety._

“Didn’t you?” He’d say, leaning against the front of her desk and listing through her notes, “You didn’t hesitate to throw AJ and Clementine out the moment the rest agreed with it. Wasn’t that for your safety? For theirs? What makes us different, then?”

Violet shuts the book. 

Most likely, he’d laugh, but not from joy, as he never took joy from misery. He wasn’t a bad person. 

Marlon wasn’t a bad person. Violet could admit that much. Conflicted, if anything. “At least I’m doing my best.”

The remark hangs in the air as she bounces her leg with nerves, eyes trailing to the window. It was getting way more late than she’d like, and her clustered and overworked brain barely lets her think about today. 

“So was I.” He’d say. Standing by the door as she walks out, looking at her with the same look he’d always have when she complained about his actions. Dead, but following her anyway with nothing but thoughts and regrets, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

She doesn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
